


Hard in Hoetown

by mphilipak



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Jealousy, Lapdance, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphilipak/pseuds/mphilipak
Summary: Hawke agrees to help Varric with a charity event that includes her stripping to attract paying customers, and Anders becomes incredibly jealous and possessive when she shows attention to a specific elf.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Kudos: 24





	Hard in Hoetown

“Come on, Hawke, think of the children.”

“This has _nothing_ to do with children, Varric.”

She was jerked back a little as Isabella pulled the strings taught behind her, the bustier she was wearing squeezing her breasts till they looked ready to pop out of what little she was wearing with each breath.

“Sure it does, think of all the money we’re raising for charity today. Besides, you gotta admit, not a bad idea to spread the word about how the one and only Hawke would be... on display.”

The sound of the cord running through grommets mixed with Isabella’s snickering filled Varric’s room as he sat back in his chair, grinning from ear to ear.

“What he means is that everyone wants to see your tits, Hawke.”

She tied a knot then at the back, stepping back to move around Hawke, openly admiring her.

“And my, who could could blame them if they saw you now?”

Hawke rolled her eyes, playfully smiling, moving to sit at the makeshift mirror Varric had brought in for tonight, the sounds of a crowd beginning to get rowdy and drunk beyond the door.

“All I’m saying is, if my uncle happens to walk in tonight, you’re paying for my drinks for a whole month.”

Varric laughed loudly, flipping a golden coin up into the air with his thumb, catching it with the same hand.

“Deal.”

_____

“Do you mind if I sit here? Now before you even say anything and give me a mean glare, I’ve tried looking everywhere else, but the only other seats in the place are already taken, despite some very nice men saying I could sit in their chairs with them, but I didn’t see how that was possible considering they were already in them!”

Fenris sighed, standing up to let Merrill slide into the booth, away from any leering eyes and hands.

“Go on.”

She scooted into the booth, only sitting still with her hands underneath her legs as she looked around the room, coughing a little from the mix of smoke from cigars and alcohol.

“Did Varric invite you too?”

Fenris sat down, hunting over his drink again, grunting.

“He did.”

“Did he say what this was all for? He said it was for raising money for children, but I don’t see any-”

“Ladies, gentlemen, rogues and all! Welcome to this year’s event, where we drink to the floor with the Maker’s blessing!”

The crowd cheered loudly, and Fenris pinched his brow together, his ears flicking at the sheer amount of noise coming from every direction. Merrill clapped giddily beside him.

“I see they’re letting anyone in these days.”

Fenris gave the voice a side eye as he pulled up a chair beside Fenris, leaning back, his fur covered shoulders almost touching his.

“You’re one to talk. If they even knew what you were, they’d likely lock the doors and burn the Hanged Man down.”

“You’re more of a monster than I am, if only others could see that.”

“A whole tavern available, and yet you choose to sit next to me.”

“Boys, give it a rest for a night, yeah?”

Isabella’s voice came up in front of them, practically bumping others out of the way with her shoulders as she carried her flagons to where they sat, not skipping a beat when she stepped on the makeshift table to get in between Fenris and Merrill, making an exaggerated show of it, to the point Fenris had to lean away from her or else her hip would knock him in the head.

“Here, this is for you. Drink it slow, now.”

She handed Merrill a flagon of whatever she’d ordered, who gave it a quick sniff, her nose scrunching before she began to sip it like bad medicine.

“And so, it is my great pleasure, to introduce the star of the evening.”

Anders’s face soured, looking between Isabella and Fenris.

“Well I was hoping to find Hawke by now, but if she’s here, it’s nowhere where they’re letting anyone through.”

“Ah, so that’s why your here. Figured you’d only come crawling out of your hole for her.”

Fenris chuckled as he spoke, much to Anders’s ire, the human glaring at him.

“... the one and only...”

“Shut up. You don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

“... Hawke!”

_____

Hawke walked onto the little platform Varric had arranged to be built the day before, trusting in that it was sturdy as she strutted above the crowd, some already cheering her on, while others remained open mouthed at the sight of her in little more than the revealing outfit she was wearing earlier.

Varric turned to smile smugly at her, continuing to address the crowd while she stood behind him, posing against the pole that stood securely in the center of the main platform, looking through the crowd as Varric explained how tonight would work.

In short, the more you drink, the more money that’s spent, and with each goal that’s met, Hawke would lose more and more clothing as the night went. Additionally, if someone donated over a certain amount, then within reason, Hawke would pay... extra attention to them. No touching, of course, but still a show catered directly to them.

As he was speaking, though, Hawke looked around the tavern, smiling and winking, the occasional wave, until she saw a small, familiar group in the corner of the Hanged Man, and she smiled widely at them, or rather, how they looked at her.

Isabella had helped her get ready, of course, so she gave Hawke a heated wink before wrapping her arm around Merrill, who smiled, waving at Hawke, her cheeks a little pink from what Hawke could see. Beside them, Fenris looked as if he was mid drink, eyebrows shot up into his hairline, while Anders sat there, open mouthed, staring.

_Boys. No manners._

_____

Fenris had an iron grip on his flagon.

“Sweet _Maker_...”

Fenris cleared his throat, shaking his head a little, but still unable to look away for long when it came to Hawke on stage, blowing a kiss to Varric before she slid down and...

“Hawke really is flexible, isn’t she? I didn’t think humans could bend like that.”

“Oh kitten, humans can bend all sorts of ways, just you wait and see.”

As if on command, the first goal of the night had been met, signaled by the bartender hitting a bell behind the bar, and so Hawke looks back at Varric, who raised a pint to her, before she begins to pull at the strings on the back of the very small piece of clothing holding her breasts, and Fenris shifted in his seat, feeling himself stiffen in his pants, rubbing against the seam of his pants as he did, his grip on his flagon tightening slightly when he watched her breasts fall just a little from where they were onto her chest, glancing up at her face and realizing that her eyes were on him as she tossed aside the garment, her hips swaying as she slid down the pole.

_____

Anders was trapped between openly lusting after Hawke as she bared herself to the crowd, feeling as if he could hardly breathe, and knowing that her and Fenris were gazing at each other, the elf smirking up at her, and she smiled. Smiled. At Fenris, and not him.

His gut twisted into knots, his bitter contempt at the sight making him stand without another word, only scoffing at the ridiculousness of it all.

_Couldn’t she see she was wasting her time? A man like Fenris wouldn’t know how to properly treat a woman like her. He just needed to show her that. Somehow..._

Anders made his way to the bar, brushing shoulders with strangers and opening his meager pouch filled with only coppers, ordering himself another drink.

As the bartender took his money, Anders read the sign behind him, showing how much money had been donated for the night, the second goal for the night a ways away, but there was no doubt in his mind that it’d be met. The other rules were the same as the Blooming Rose: no touching unless you pay being the most important.

Anders looked at the few coppers he had, frowning and his mood becoming even more bitter, knowing he couldn’t even begin to afford the price to have a private, special moment with Hawke tonight.

He took the flagon put in front of him silently, taking a large gulp of the salty beer, his heart aching for him to turn around and look at her.

_I shouldn’t._

But he did, as if he really had any real will to resist looking, her focus still on the elf.

Isabella leaned over to Fenris, whispering something in his ear, a sinful grin on her face as Fenris turned his head slightly towards her, the only indication he was listening to her, slowly sliding out of his seat, Merrill covering her mouth with her hands, giggling while Isabella went back to wrapping her arm around Merrill, both of them watching Fenris as he made his way through the crowd, towards the open space at the bar, in the far corner a bit away from where Anders stood.

He said something to the Bartender, pulling out his coin pouch and in seconds, Anders’s nostrils flared, breathing deeply and slowly as he watched the bartender hold out a special box filled with gold, and Fenris, without even counting, undid his coin pouch and looked at Hawke, emptying out all the gold in the pouch without a single word, the men around him quieting at the sheer amount of money he just gave for Hawke.

He dropped the bag on the bar top, and with a single talon curling towards him, told Hawke to come to him, a wicked smile on his face.

_____

Hawke felt her whole body shiver when she heard the coin spilling out onto the other piled coin, biting her lip when Fenris beckoned her forward to him.

She didn’t even wait for Varric to announce that someone had paid enough to earn special attention from her, rather just stepping off the platform without another word, the hired muscle for the evening keeping the most aggressive of attempts to grope her as she moved to Fenris, strutting only a little under his gaze as he waited patiently, leaning back against the bar.

She swayed a little when she was right in front of him.

“Where would you like me?”

She tilted her head to the side, enjoying the way he playfully looked as if he was thinking before looking down at the human who was sitting in a chair against the wall, his eyes on the two of them.

“Get up.”

She leaned into Fenris, breathing hot on his neck as she almost touched him with her hands.

“But I-”

“I will not ask a second time.”

The air around them was electric, and Fenris all but growled out the final warning, sending the weaker man out of his chair without another word, Fenris sliding into the chair without another word, lounging back, a hand on his lap just beside the erection that was mostly hidden, if it wasn’t for the angle she was looking at him with.

_____

Anders forced himself, outright shouldering other men out of his way to get to the side of them, breathless at the sight of Hawke arching her back as she ran her fingers through her hair, her hips swaying in front of Fenris, who remained quiet as his eyes bore into her skin, smiling when she took her first step, her leg over his before leaning forward, the chair groaning under both their weight as she rolled her hips into him.

Anders couldn’t hear them above the crowd, the whistles and cheering, as well as a drunken song carrying on, the other side of the Hanged Man oblivious to what was happening, but he could see Fenris’s breath still in his chest, as Hawke now straddled him fully, her arms around his neck, squeezing her breasts together to form as much cleavage as she could, still grinding into him.

His own hands matched Fenris’s in that moment, clenched tight as to not reach out and touch Hawke, even when she pushed her breasts flush against him, fingers in his hair as she clearly began whispering something in his ear, his eyes closing, his head leaning back slightly as he gripped the sides of the chair.

She chuckled, smiling as she leaned back, the charged, lustful energy about her right now intoxicating to watch, and she snapped her fingers, reaching out for the tankard of something that was handed to her, hips still endlessly grinding into Fenris in a circular motion, occasionally moving up and down against what Anders knew was there, pressing up against her with only a few pieces of clothing between them.

He could’ve choked on his jealousy, shifting to hide his own erection within his clothes, once more breathless as Hawke “accidentally” spilled what he realized was wine down her chest as she was drinking it, the purple liquid running quickly down, over, and between her breasts, trailing down her curves, and some of it soaking the little underwear she wore.

She made a satisfied ah sound, tossing the tankard to the floor before rubbing the wine over her breasts, and Anders gasped slightly at what he read her lips whisper to Fenris.

_Clean it up._

He closed his eyes, looking away just as he saw Fenris take a long drag of his tongue between her breasts, which she almost smothered him with when she pushed them up for him to ace better access to in order to lick off the sweet alcohol on her.

_Maker have mercy. Tonight would be torture for him._

_____

Anders sat in a corner, now on his... whatever number flagon he’d had for the night. It would be his last, thats for certain, he’d blown all of his coin on drinks just to get through the night, still bitterly consumed with jealously.

_It should be him. What does she even like about him? Stupid animal._

He finished off the final bit of his flagon, the actual night over, with most of the crowd gone, just the regulars now left.

And Fenris, who stood posted by the door, clearly waiting.

_For Hawke._

He knew why. He didn’t have to remind himself, but he held his head between his hands, miserably waiting for her as well.

Perhaps if he could just speak to her, tell her outright how he was the better choice, and how Fenris would never care for her the way he did.

So wrapped up in his own thoughts, though, he missed her walking right past him and up to Fenris, his throat tightening as she took the hand he offered to her, nodding towards the door before they moved to leave, and as the door closed behind them, Anders stood up, stumbling slightly to follow after.

_____

Hawke felt giddy when she took hold of Fenris’s hand, the simple touch almost too much in the moment, his eyes burning into her skin, but she laughed, chasing after him while they now made their way through lowtown quickly. The streets this late were always alive here, but before they even reached the steps leading to hightown, Fenris pushed her against a wall in an alleyway, fingers lacing through her hair as his mouth found hers, both of them gasping the moment he backed up.

“Couldn’t wait any longer, huh?”

“Could _you_?”

“No.”

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him back into her embrace as his hands wandered over her body, grasping at her breasts through the loose shirt, laughing into their kiss when she moaned as he slipped a gauntleted hand inside, careful to not cut her skin as he teased her with his claws.

She wanted to even the playing field, a hand moving from behind him to the front where she began pulling at strings, if only enough to slip a hand inside his pants, she could feel just how much he wanted her, but just as she was about to actually touch his skin, he caught her hand with his, his breath catching and his markings faintly glowing as her looked into her eyes, looking for something.

_____

Anders crouched just behind a stall, out of sight from where either of them could see, his heart racing in his chest.

_It was happening. No no no, it wasn’t supposed to be this way._

He felt himself slip just a little, the anger of Justice beginning to seep out through his mind, and he tried to breathe, not wanting to risk being found.

_What was he even doing?_

_____

“Hawke...”

She smiled, carefully leaning forward to kiss the side of his mouth, purring when he turned towards her, his hand still on hers as he allowed her to touch him, the sound of his stuttered breathing making her feel so alive.

“Let me make you feel good.”

He grunted, her hand wrapping around him and beginning to search what made him feel good, her complete focus on him as she breathlessly kissed his neck, the comforting weight of him leaning on her as he began to pant in her ear, pressing his mouth flush against her skin to stifle a moan when he couldn’t stop it. He let go of her hand after a while, planting both of his hands behind her on the wall as he gave in to being selfish.

She moved to kiss him, the heat of it grounding, but before he got carried away, she pulled back, smiling up at him as she slowly got on her knees.

_____

Anders felt himself harden at the sight of Hawke on her knees, and for a moment, he closed his eyes, short of breath as he drunkenly imagined himself where Fenris stood, his hand pawing roughly at himself.

_____

“Hawke, what are you...?”

She didn’t hear him finish what he was going to say, rather enjoying the unhinged sound he made when she dragged the flat of her tongue on the underside of his dick, wetting his head before taking him in her mouth, the pitifully whine he made so unlike him.

The next thing he said wasn’t in a language Hawke understood, but she recognized the low sound of him swearing as her mouth moved up and down him, her hand firmly squeezing his shaft, the other on his hip, moaning with his dick in her mouth to show him how much she wanted to be where she was, on her knees, in some dirty alley with him.

He shifted his weight from side to side, struggling to stay still, but she didn’t mind, taking advantage of the opportunity to move further down on him, and he covered the hand on her hip with his.

“Hawke, slow down.”

_____

_Go faster._

Anders thought to himself as he sat there now, his dick out as he was pumping himself, the back of his hand smothering any moans or sighs that might betray him.

_____

She laughed, obeying him as she sat back on her knees, her lips swollen from blowing him as his precum leaked both from his dick and her mouth.

“Why?”

“Because I won’t last if you keep going.”

“I know, Fenris. I want you to use me.”

He groaned, still leaning on the wall while he grabbed his dick, slowly pumping it while he looked at her, and she decided to continue.

“And when you use me, don’t feel so guilty. I’ll just get to use you later. We have all night, after all.”

He sighed, and she glanced at him moving faster, the lust in his eyes heavy.

“I haven’t decided what to do yet, though. The idea of you trapped between my thighs as you eat me out in my bed makes me so wet, but also, a girl can’t help but think about what it’d feel like to have you inside her, especially after tasting you.”

_____

Anders curled his toes, outright biting his hand to stay quiet as he began to feel himself near the edge, the white hot feeling of his orgasm already near.

_____

She undid the front of her shirt fully then, letting it fall off her shoulders as she leaned back, her breasts on full display as Fenris stared down at her, very clearly beginning to edge.

“Tell me, Fenris... do you want to be inside me?”

“ _Yes_.”

It was a short answer, but it was perfect with how he moaned it out so quietly. She made a show of gasping as she played with her nipples, flicking and pinching them as she held his gaze, mischievously smiling up at him.

“Can you imagine how it’ll look when you fuck me, how my legs will feel wrapped around your hips, and how my boobs will look when they start bouncing up and down?”

Fenris’s breath came out in quick, little pants now, his mouth open, and she pushed her breasts up and together, opening her mouth just enough, watching impatiently as his hips began to stutter, until she felt the quick, hot feeling of him cumming first on her face, then on her chest, his moans choked as he finished.

While he struggled to catch his breath, she waited until he opened his eyes, looking down at her so he could see her wipe the cum off her face with a finger, licking it clean off her thumb.

He swore again in Tevene, firmly pulling her up to her feet, his gauntlets pinching her arms slightly as he hoisted her up, but it was soon forgotten as he kissed her, driving the breath from her lungs, steadily regaining her footing.

He pulled her shirt over her shoulders, trailing kisses from her lips to her ear, nipping her slightly.

“Shall we move on?”

“You mean...?”

He gave her a feverish kiss before lacing his fingers with hers.

“Come.”  
  


_The night was far from over for them._

_____

Anders heard them laughing as they moved on, now openly gasping for air as he came down from his high, his hand covered in his own cum as he hung his head low, shame now consuming him.

_Maker... have mercy on him._

**Author's Note:**

> SilencetheGolden helped me write this, so please go support their work as well! Hope you enjoyed reading 🖤♥️


End file.
